


The Deeper Magic

by daviesroyal



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Narnia nerds, Sketchy magic, This probably shouldn't have worked, except I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviesroyal/pseuds/daviesroyal
Summary: Impossibly, he was healthy, he was cured—And then he saw Tommy.





	The Deeper Magic

Newt’s body burned, fire licking at his bones, and then—

It stopped. 

Everything stopped. 

The haze faded from his eyes. The black receded from his veins. He was no longer drowning in his own blood. His mind was clear for the first time in days. Impossibly, he was healthy, he was _ cured— _

And then he saw Tommy.

 

_ Teresa’s voice, over the loudspeaker, proclaiming that Thomas was the cure, that the answer had been in his blood the whole time, that all of their friends had died for nothing. That he could save them all, that he could save  _ Newt. 

_ Newt, charging him, on top of him, trying to kill him, trying to kill himself. Thomas knocking the gun away, holding the knife back with the last bit of strength in his body. That strength failing, the knife piercing his chest, piercing his heart. _

_ A life for a life. _

 

Tommy, underneath him, laying still, so still, the way he’d never been in life, not even when he’d been knocked unconscious or sleeping after being up for three days in a row. Tommy, with a knife in his heart, a knife  _ Newt had put there— _

 

_ Newt, begging Thomas to kill him. Didn’t he understand that was the one thing Thomas could never do? Didn’t he understand Thomas would die with him? _

_ Vince, telling the younger kids stories before bedtime, about magic and love so deep it could defy death itself. Jorge, laughingly suggesting they find a wardrobe instead of a boat. _

_ Thomas, looking up at Newt, painted in firelight and blood and still beautiful, raising a hand to his chest, letting go of the knife and  _ believing.

 

How can he be alive if he just put a knife in his heart?


End file.
